


【恶搞】三人两啪

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 纯属恶搞，切勿思考
Kudos: 3





	【恶搞】三人两啪

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dekadenz_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekadenz_S/gifts).



  


只有两个人啪啪啪才能出去的房间，

然而，关进来的却有三个。

  


诺小新、穆二娃、胡大脑袋

你看看我，我看看你。

  


胡：所以，该怎么办？

新：先等等吧，说不定一会儿就有人把我们放出去了。

新：咱们不能这么快就屈服于这个恶作剧的幕后黑手

穆：马茨你最近很饥渴吗？

胡：没有没有

胡：不过这个房间……(举目四望)实在看不出有门有窗

胡：连条缝都没有！

胡：真的有人能来救我们吗？

穆：马茨，你最近真的很饥渴啊……

胡：我没有！  


  


(过了不知道有多久)

穆：怎~么~还~没~有~人~来~啊~

胡：我确认了，这个房间没有摄像头，就算咱们几个在这里发生了点什么也不会有人知道的  


新：那，你说对方怎么判断我们做没做呢？

胡：emmmm……

穆：可能是声控吧！

穆：咳咳，你们俩配合我一下

(唧哇乱叫了一会儿)

新：不行，没用

新：你们刚刚没人录音吧？

胡/穆：(内心)为什么我刚刚没想到这个好主意(>﹏<)

  


新：只能这样了

新：你们谁，来做吧。

胡：就，真的来吗？

胡：我提议，应该先讨论下谁和谁舍弃小我，成全大我

穆：没说要求那两个人啪啪啪唉，谁都行吧？

胡：不，你想想，万一这个险恶的家伙偷偷指定了，别的组合做了不算数呢？

胡：最差的可能，我们需要啪到最后一轮才能被放出去

新：有道理

新：做1和做0要分情况讨论吗？

胡：你是不是想说自己肯定是1

穆：要不咱仨一块做吧！这不就快速试完所有情况了

新：不过3P还要考虑姿势的问题

胡：……你的意思你还会很多种？

穆：公平起见，咱就开火车那样的吧  


穆：围个圆圈，他艹你，你艹我，我艹他，咱们一起动

胡：虽然但是，你的鸡儿拐个弯够得着他的屁股吗？

穆：呃……(陷入沉思)

穆：似乎只有首尾相连那么口才能完成闭环

新：口，算吗？

胡：如果口可能算数，那我觉得咱们应该先试试一些不插入的sex吧

  


新：或者我们就干老本行也行吧

新：我记得最近有哪个球员说过，踢球，比爱爱还棒

穆/胡：啊……

胡：那应该不行的吧

穆：毕竟你那个位置基本不可能射的

胡：简直就像得了千年的不举(???

新：干，有种你过来，我让你试试行不行  


穆：好啊好啊，终于决出第一组选手doi了！(突然喝彩.jpg)

胡：不要啊我拒绝禁射play！！

胡：而且这里都没有床，

(嘭！空旷的房间突然冒出一张床)

胡：也没有套

(啪！平整的床上突然涌现一箱套)

新：你还真是有求必应啊，bro  


胡：这是什么精尽人亡致死量啊啊啊啊啊！！(指套)

穆：哇，这还多种口味任君挑选耶～

穆：(=ﾟωﾟ)或许你想尝尝我的巴伐利亚白香肠♂吗？

胡：(⊙□⊙)guna你就不怕我把它掰成碱水面包结吗！！

胡：托马斯，看你这么性致勃勃我愿意将这个冲锋的鸡会让给你，我会扮演一只乖巧的垫子(Mats)的……

新：还是让我们公平决斗吧。

新：我还挺会摔跤的。

穆：冷静，冷静，保存体力。让我们先来一局紧张刺激的昆特牌羊头牌吧！

(叮！穆勒的手上平白多出一副扑克)

胡：这倒算是个比较公平的法子orz

新：玩这个？咱人少了吧。

穆：那这样的吧，那我试试再喊个人来。

  


短：哦？这就是你们把我也叫到这么个鬼房间里来的原因？

穆：对啊对啊，没想到这房间真是有求必应啊~

短：……MDZZ(╬￣皿￣)

短：托马斯·穆勒，你给我乖♂乖♂站♂好！！

新：(;° ロ°)))))

胡：((((( ⊃д⊂)

  


主席一出手，就知有没有。

如此如此，嗯嗯啊啊，所有人都成功脱险了。

真是可喜可贺呢(笑)。

  


-END-

  


其实这个梗还可以开发出很多姿势玩法，欢迎朋友们拿走大力发展哦XD


End file.
